


Nieporozumienie

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [95]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tydzień Harry'ego Pottera, Tydzień Harry'ego Pottera 2017, prompt, suprise, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo czasem wystarczy rozejrzeć się na boki, by znaleźć coś dla siebie.Prompt 32. "Odkrywanie"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Osoba A mówi przyjaciołom, że chodzi z B [tu wstaw imię/nazwisko].  
> Jednego wieczoru C widzi A całującego się z B1, a następnego ranka słyszy od D, że widział A z B2 i następuje dramat.  
> Bo A nie sprecyzował, które B miał na myśli.  
> Bo miał na myśli oba. 
> 
> 16.11.2016
> 
> Prompt 32. "Odkrywanie" z "100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja"

           Życie uczuciowe Harry'ego było do niczego przez większość jego szkolnej przygody. Jakoś randkowanie z dziewczynami nie było dla niego, całowanie ich było jeszcze gorsze, a gdyby miało dojść do czegoś więcej... nie, wolał nawet o tym nie myśleć. A gdy z wiekiem one chciały coraz więcej, wiedział, że musi sobie darować płeć piękną. Po co miał się męczyć, skoro można było spróbować czegoś innego, czegoś co mogło pasować mu o wiele bardziej... Dlatego rozglądał się uważnie wokół siebie, bo gdzieś tam musiała czekać miłość dla niego, prawda? Jednak tego, czego się nie spodziewał, to że będzie ona tak blisko niego.  
– Na serio, Harry? Na początku Ginny, a teraz to?! Mógłbyś zostawić moją rodzinę w końcu w spokoju? – Ron wydzierał się na pół pokoju wspólnego, a przecież Harry chciał być poinformować go o wszystkim, nim powie mu to ktoś inny.  
– Uspokój się, Ron. Powinieneś cieszyć się ich szczęściem. W końcu jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, Harry będzie twoim prawdziwym bratem – próbowała uspokoić go Hermiona.  
– Ale czy to musi być on? Zniósłbym nawet Charliego, ale Bliźniacy są straszni, oni nie pasują do Harry'ego!  
          Dziewczyna pokręciła jedynie głową, uśmiechając się lekko. Pasowali do siebie bardziej niżby ktokolwiek pomyślał.  
***  
          Przez kilka dni był spokój, Ron w końcu pogodził się z myślą, że nic nie poradzi na związek swojego brata i najlepszego przyjaciela. Jednak wiedza, a zobaczenie tego na własne oczy było czymś zupełnie innym. Dlatego w szoku cofnął się z korytarza, na którym para zbyt namiętnie jak na jego gust się obściskiwała i wrócił do pokoju wspólnego.  
– Nie wierzę, że to widziałem. Fred i Harry właśnie obściskują się w korytarzu przy bibliotece – wymamrotał, chowając twarz w poduszkę.  
– Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć George i Harry – poprawiła go Granger, nie odwracając wzroku od książki.  
– Chyba jeszcze potrafię odróżnić swoich braci. Nawet jeśli jego twarz jest miażdżona i... – zawiesił się nagle, kręcąc głową.  
– Wczoraj widziałam jak Harry i George całowali się pod drzewami na błoniach. I tak, ja też potrafię ich rozróżnić – zapewniła, wzdychając.  
– Ja znam ich dłużej, a zresztą zapytajmy Harry'ego właśnie wchodzi.  
          Minutę później brunet opadł koło swoich przyjaciół na kanapę z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ron wolał nie myśleć, dlaczego jego przyjaciel jest aż tak szczęśliwy.  
– Harry, dobrze, że jesteś. Mamy mały spór, z którym z bliźniaków chodzisz? – spytał od razu Weasley.  
– Yyy, jakby to powiedzieć... – Potter zaczął się jąkać.  
– No, Harry. Nie bądź nieśmiały, cieszymy się twoim szczęściem, ale wolelibyśmy być pewni, który z nich skradł ci serce – wtrąciła delikatnie Hermiona.  
– Szczerze mówiąc to obaj – wypalił nagle Potter, szokując przyjaciół. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie nas osądzać. Po prostu oni stanowią całość i raczej nie jest możliwe być tylko z jednym i odrzucić drugiego. Odkryłem, że bycie razem z nimi dopełnia mnie. Rozumiecie co mam na myśli?  
          Ron jak przez mgłę słuchał wywodu przyjaciela, próbując to przetrawić. Ale gdy tylko próbował sobie to wyobrazić, od razu coś w jego głowie blokowało przerażające obrazy. Jako dobry przyjaciel był szczęśliwy dla Harry'ego, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie myśli, że brunet nie tylko chodził z jego jednym bratem, a z dwoma! Czy to w ogóle jest normalne??? Na niepewnych nogach wstał i udał się do swojego pokoju, nim zniknął za drzwiami usłyszał jeszcze ostatnie słowa Hermiony.  
– Nie martw się tym, będzie dobrze. Musi tylko to przemyśleć, ale jestem pewny, że z radością zostanie świadkiem na waszym ślubie, bo znając życie tak to wszystko się skończy.  
          Ron wolał o tym nie myśleć. Nie o ślubie i nie o tym związku, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Najlepiej dla niego było się teraz najeść i iść spać. Tak, to zawsze był najlepszy sposób by zapomnieć o kłopotach.


End file.
